Bailey Briggs Murder Trial
Case The Bailey Briggs Murder Trial involved the murder of Bailey Briggs in Hammer Aeronautics manufacturing plant in Upstate New York by Hammer Aeronautics Maxwell Newton. As he was costing millions of dollars by trying to perfect his Jump-Jet prototype, pushing the delivery date over and over, Newton murdered Bailey Briggs by activating the Jump-Jet test chamber, having Briggs slashed in pieces by the helix. Representation Goodman, Lieber, Kurtzberg & Holliway law firm Mallory Book represented Newton, with Jen Walters as second chair, and carried his defense. Preparation The prosecutor's office and the State pushed for the death penalty, while Mr. Newton was the suspect, due to all evidence pointing to him: his voiceprint was stored in the computer, the time code, and fingerprints on the console. Newton claimed his innocence. They also, through Doctor Strange's magic, had access to the ghost of Bailey Briggs, whose soul was in turmoil and would continue to roam this plane until all his earthly affairs were resolved, including his wish to testify in court. The problem was the court wouldn't acknowledge his existence. On Friday night, Mallory Book intended to cite precedents such as taped confessions of dying men or suicide notes, then asked Jen Walters to contact Benjamin Grimm (The Thing) to support Briggs' testimony. Trial Day 1 (Monday) It was at first resolved by Judge Phillips that the testimony wasn't receivable, and that a dead man had no rights in a court of law. Despite this decision, Mallory Book obtained a leeway from Judge Phillips to call an expert to refute the claim that Bailey Briggs is dead: Benjamin J. Grimm, the Thing, who died and return from the death, and had several examples as well. Given Grimm gave only superhuman community examples, the prosecution considered that none of his points applied for Bailey Briggs, but Jen Walters invoked the Infinity Gauntlet Affair, the case of Thanos v The Universe, in which Thanos killed half of the universe's population, including half of Earth's. By making those who died and came back raise their hand, Walters managed to reverse the decision of the Judge Phillips and allowed the ghost of Bailey Briggs to take the stand, unwilling to deny him his rights, considering he might rejoin the living one day. Mr. Briggs' ghost appeared, but was soon asked to act with a sense of decorum. He swore on the Bible, despite being unable to touch it. Briggs then answer the defense' question, exonerating Newton and accusing Angie Cryer, his girlfriend (knowing the existence of the Afterlife, he knew Newton would eventually end up in a land of eternal torment, and wished to be reunited with his girlfriend). Cryer was questioned by the detectives, while his court appointed attorney advised her to stay silent. Further investigations Given there was no logic or hints directing towards her as the guilty, Jen Walters and Mallory Book looked further, their lives even threatened by Briggs. In presence of Maxwell Newton, and with the assistance of Doctor Strange, Briggs was confronted with the truth before he could leave this plane of existence, and was kept captive inside the Cage of Cyttorak. Despite having been acquitted, Newton was prophetized to die soon due to the stress of this realization. Briggs was then interned, in the Cage of Cyttorak inside a classic prison. References Category:Jurisprudence